Dollie Radford
Dollie Radford (December 3, 1858 - February 7, 1920) was an English poet."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Dollie Radford (1858-1920), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 14, 2011. Life Radford was born Caroline Maitland in London, and grew up in that city, where her father worked as a tailor. Her mother died when she was 10. She was educated at Queen's College, London.David Latham, Dollie Radford (1858-1920), The Yellow Nineties Online (edited by Dennis Dennisoff & Lorraine Jansen Kooistra). Web, Feb. 27, 2017. In 1880 she met poet Ernest Radford in the library of the British Museum; the couple married in 1883. They had 3 children, Hester, Margaret, and Maitland. Her friends included Eleanor Marx (whom she knew through a Shakespeare reading group attended by Karl Marx) and Amy Levy. Her papers are housed at the William Andrews Clark Memorial Library at UCLA."Register of the Dollie Radford Papers: A Collection of Papers Relating to Dollie Radford, Her Family and Circle of Friends, 1880-1920" http://www.oac.cdlib.org/findaid/ark:/13030/tf8b69p1zw Publications Poetry * A Light Load. London: Elkin Mathews, 1891. * Songs, and other verses. London: John Lane; Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1895. *''One Way of Love: An Idyll''. London: T. Fisher Unvwin, 1898. * A Ballad of Victory and other poems. London: Alston Rivers, 1907. * Poems. London: Elkin Mathews, 1910. Short fiction *''The Poet's Larder, and other stories''. Bristol, UK: J.W. Arrowsmith / London : Simpkin, Marshall, Hamiliton, Kent & Co., 1900. Juvenile * Songs for Somebody ''(illustrated by Gertrude Bradley). London: David Nutt, 1893. *''Good Night. London: David Nutt, 1895. *''Sea-Thrift: A fairy tale (illustrated by Gertrude Bradley). London: Alexander Moring / De La More Press, 1904. * The Young Gardeners' Kalendar. London: De La More Press, 1904 **also published as The Young Gardener's Year (in verse). London: De La More Press, 1908. *''In Summer Time: A little boy's dream. Petersfield, Harting, Hampshire, UK: Pear Tree Press, 1905. *''Shadow Rabbit. London: Green Sheaf, 1906. *''The Goose Girl at the Well: Adapted from the version in the Household stories of The Brothers Grimm: A fairy play''. London: Elkin Mathews, 1906? Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dollie Radford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 28, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *3 poems by Radford: "December," "A November Rose," "June" * Selected Poetry of Dollie Radford (1858-1920) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *Dollie Radford in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Ah! Bring it Not," "A Model," "If All the World," "My Little Dear," "October" *Dollie Radford at Poetry Nook (2 poems) *Dollie Radford at PoemHunter (121 poems) ;Books *Dollie Radford at the Online Books Page . *Works at The Victorian Women Writers Project ;About *Dollie Radford in the Encyclopedia of Children's Literature * Critical and Biographical Essay by Arthur Symons *Dollie Radford (1858-1920) in The Yellow Nineties Online *Naturally Radical: The subversive politics of Dollie Radford", Victorian Poetry Category:1858 births Category:1920 deaths Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Women of the Victorian era Category:Women poets Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets